A Week at the Lake
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Blaine and some of the Warblers go up to the beach for a week. Kurt happens to be life guarding then and he catches Blaine's eye.
1. Part 1

Saturday

It was finally summer and by some miracle it was hot enough for Blaine and his friends to head to the lake house – and by extension – the beach. The Andersons had had the beach house for as long as Blaine could remember. It was the one place where Blaine could run outside without his parents worrying when he was younger. Blaine and Cooper would go down to the boardwalk by themselves and spend all day riding rides. As the boys got older, they grew apart and didn't want to hang out with each other as much. It's not that they didn't get along, they just started to have their own friends and hung out with them more. One summer Mrs. Anderson decided it was okay for the boys to bring their friends to the beach house. That summer started the tradition of the Dalton boys going down to the Anderson's beach house. It was their third annual trip down, and about ten minutes into their first volleyball match of the day Blaine spotted him. There was a beautiful boy clad in lifeguarding gear watching a group of kids who were splashing each other in the lake. As Blaine was staring he completely missed the volleyball that Jeff had lobbed at his head.

"OW!" Blaine yelled glaring over at Jeff. "What the hell?"

Jeff laugh. "well you see, some of us are in the middle of a volleyball game here. However, you, my friend, are too focused on that lifeguard over there to pay attention apparently."

Blaine vehemently denied this, and, with a shrug from Jeff, they continued playing.

Two hours later the six of them ran out of the water in order to sprawl out on their towels and relax. Blaine put on his sunglasses and then laid down on his stomach pretending to read. In reality he was watching the lifeguard -Kurt- he reminded himself (he'd overheard a short girl with brown hair calling him that earlier), who, to Blaine's utter delight had pulled his shirt off about an hour ago.

Blaine had come out about a year and a half ago now. Ever since then he'd become more and more comfortable ogling boys, because he no longer had to be afraid of people discovering he was gay. He did however still try to watch guys stealthily because, as he'd learned the hard way at his old school, some people reacted violently to him being gay. Here on the beach though it was nice. He was able to spend the next few hours watching Kurt watch the water without worrying about being harmed. He doubted anyone would confront him, and even if they did, he had five of his friends here who would defend him in a heartbeat. In fact Jeff was so accepting of him that he was now trying to persuade Blaine to go talk to Kurt, while Sebastian glared at him over his shoulder.

"Come on Blaine, you've been staring at him since we showed up."

"I'm busy."

"He has his shirt off Blaine. At the very least you can go say hi and ask about a rule at the lake and see his muscles up close!"

"I was actually thinking I would get you guys to sing back up for me as I sang Come What May to him" Blaine said.

Jeff laughed. "You're not serious are you?" Blaine grinned at him and poked his tongue out. "Oh thank god, for a minute there I thought were serious and we were going to have to stage an intervention."

"Yeah, well as I recall _you_ were the one who suggested I sing to Jeremiah!"

Jeff looked around awkwardly. "In my defense, it was Sebastian who convinced you to sing When I Get You Alone."

Blaine snorted. "This is very true."

"So, are you going to go talk to him then? Or do I need to concoct a scheme to make this happen?"

"No and no. There is no way that you are interfering in my potential love life every again."

"Come on Blaine! Just one little conversation? So I at the very least don't have to deal with you fawning over a boy all summer that you didn't even meet?" Jeff pleaded.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "I appreciate the sentiment, but for now I'll just admire-

"Creepily watch from a distance" Jeff coughed.

"-him from over here and enjoy the fantasy while it lasts." Blaine finished with a glare at Jeff. He then promptly picked up his book and read until Jeff left and he could continue watching Kurt in peace.

Kurt yawned stealthily behind his hand as he kept an eye on the water. Normally during the summer he'd be working at his dad's shop. This week he was lifeguarding though because Sam had begged him to cover his shifts while he visited his family. The first two hours of his first shift had been fairly boring. There were just some screaming kids and a couple here and their meandering along or kayaking. At eleven however, things had become much more interesting.

A group of six boys had shown up. They appeared to be around his age, and most of them had stripped off their shirts minutes into their volleyball game. Kurt had spent the next hour continually peeking at them as he watched the water, and was delighted when they'd decided to run into the lake, as it meant he could check them out more easily while doing his job.

The group consisted of a boy that acted as though he was 12 and had white blond hair, a guy with short straight brown hair who seemed to be trying to make sure everyone got along, an Asian guy who kept pulling out what looked to be a rule book, spawning groans from the rest of the group, a tallish black guy who was constantly smiling, a skinny tall guy with a Meer cat face, and a shorter guy with curly brown hair that somehow seemed oblivious and spacey yet intensely into the volleyball game at the same time.

They were probably all straight (it was Ohio after all), but Kurt couldn't help sneaking glances at them. He was having some trouble in particular tearing his eyes away from the tanned chest of the curly headed one who somehow seemed to be at the center of the group yet definitely appeared to keep himself somewhat separated in a way.

In any case, Kurt enjoyed being able to watch them all day. He was slightly disappointed when they'd decided to come on to the beach and lay down, but at least he could still ogle them as they sunbathed. There was even a moment when the blond haired kid had gone over to the curly headed boy and started talking. Kurt could've sworn that they were talking about him because they looked in his direction several times. He didn't really think that it meant anything even if they were talking about him, but hey, if two hot guys were talking about him, the fact that they might know he even _existed_ pleased Kurt greatly.

Eventually however the guys gathered their things and left. Kurt sighed and glanced at his watch. He had an hour left in his shift. He returned his gaze to the lake as he began imagining scenarios where he ran into the guys that night. Kurt wasn't even doing anything that night, but hey, a guy can dream. He at least hoped that they would be back the next day. Even if he didn't talk to them, they at least provided a very welcome distraction.

Sunday

They'd only been at the beach for two hours and Blaine had already been hit in the head with the volleyball four times.

"Blaine, what is up with you today?" Sebastian asked after nailing him in the head a fifth time.

"You're pulling the team down here man" Nick continued.

"Sorry" Blaine moaned rubbing his head. "I guess I'm just having an off day."

"Seriously you guys? You have to ask what's wrong with him?" Jeff interjected, earning him a glare from Blaine. "He's been starring at that lifeguard again."

"His name's Kurt" Blaine mumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to impress him?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah… he's just so… Him just being there is distracting me. I can't help my inability to focus. I mean, look at him!" At this everyone turned to look over at Kurt, Jeff even trying to hop on Nick's back for a better view. "YOU GUYS" Blaine said loudly and in a panicked voice, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ALL LOOK AT HIM! He's going to see you and know!"

"What would be so bad about that?" David inquired. "Maybe if he knew he would come over and talk to you! You wouldn't have to do any work at all."

"Yeah, that or he'll get freaked out and avoid me all week, completely destroying any possible chance I have with him."

"You'd have to plan on actually talking to him before we could ruin anything like that" Wes pointed out. Blaine scowled at him.

"Fine." Blaine folded his arms over his chest. "I'll come up with a plan."

Later that afternoon as they were all resting on the beach, Blaine sat bolt upright causing the other boys to look over at him.

"I have an idea."

"Well come one then, spill" Wes said.

"What if I wooed him by singing Girls on the Beach to him but changed 'girls' to 'boys'? You guys could even help me by singing back up if you wanted!"

Blaine had a look of eager excitement on his face which faltered immediately when Sebastian started laughing. "You want to woo him-" Sebastian sucked in a deep breath "By singing a Beach Boys song. And you thought we would be the ones to scare him off." Sebastian buried his head in his arms laughing at Blaine.

"Hmmm I see your point." Blaine paused the think for a moment. "How about California Girls!"

"Blaine you're gay" Wes stated.

"…yes… I thought we'd been over this."

"What I meant was: you're gay. You want to sing a song to a _boy_. Therefore the song you pick should be _about a boy._"

"I- yeah, ok, maybe it's not the best idea" Blaine mumbled, "What if I sang-"

"Blaine I think you should just talk to him, ask him out to dinner, or invite him over to the house. Something simple," David interjected. "There's no need to go overboard. You're overthinking it."

Blaine sighed. "I guess you're probably right David." He paused, gazing at Kurt behind his sunglasses. "I'll come up with a simpler plan of attack."

Jeff patted him on the back. "Yeah man, let me know if you need help. I'm sure I can find a way to guarantee you a conversation with your lifeguard."

A concerned look crossed Nicks face but he didn't say anything. Blaine however thanked Jeff and the rest of the guys, told them he'd keep them posted, and then rolled over again so he could read/ watch Kurt.

Monday

On Monday Blaine almost spoke to Kurt. _Almost. _But he lost the courage and trudged away without doing anything besides yelling to his friends that he was getting ice cream.

Tuesday

On Tuesday Jeff started pestering Blaine about talking to the lifeguard after he'd had to hear about Kurt for the past two days. He spent an hour interrupting Blaine to tell him to just go over and ask Kurt out. He then proceeded to try to hit the volleyball at Kurt, so that Blaine would have to run over there. To everyone's disappointment (besides Blaine's) Jeff never managed to get the ball close enough. Although he did nail Blaine in the head, resulting in Blaine yelling at him and then wandering off to build a sandcastle.

Wednesday

Blaine swore he was going to talk to Kurt on Wednesday. Wednesday was his day. He was done tiptoeing around the lifeguard stand when what he really wanted to do was ask Kurt out. Assuming he was gay of course. A little after they showed up on Wednesday however, it started to pour, meaning that Kurt closed the beach off and they all had to leave. They ended up having a movie marathon instead which turned out to be quite fun, even if Blaine spent half the time berating himself for missing another opportunity to talk to Kurt.

Thursday

By Thursday Jeff is done. He needs a plan. Blaine is still tiptoeing around the idea of talking to Kurt, and if he waits much longer it's never going to happen. Or if it does, it'll be because Blaine forces them to stop by the beach on their way home Monday, and at that point the purpose will be pretty much moot. Besides, Jeff has definitely caught the lifeguard checking Blaine out on more than one occasion. He's fairly certain that this means the boy is gay and interested. So Jeff comes up with a plan.

"Jeff! Jeff! What's wrong?"

"Why does he sound like he's in pain?"

"JEFF!"

That was when Blaine saw Jeff wink at him. His head kept sinking under the water as he flailed around yelling "something bit me" as he headed toward the shore. It looked like he was in a lot of pain, but on his fourth or fifth stroke towards land Blaine could've sworn he saw Jeff wink. Blaine tried to puzzle out why Jeff would _wink_ at him when he seemed to be in pain, but quickly dismissed this train of thought deciding that he must've imagined it.

Moments after Jeff had started screaming and heading for shore Kurt had started running from the lifeguard stand, pulling off his shirt as he went. Blaine stopped in his sprint for Jeff when he saw this. He hadn't _meant _to do it, but his teenage brain was easily distracted by a hot guy running by him pulling off his shirt.

By the time Blaine had regained control of his legs, Kurt had reached Jeff, whereas Blaine was only two feet into the water with Wes, David, Nick, and Sebastian nearby. Kurt had Jeff lean on him and the red float that he'd brought in with him, while he tried to calm him down and figure out what had happened.

When they got near to shore, Blaine went to Jeff's other side and put his arm around him so Jeff could lean his weight on both himself and Kurt. Once they had made it to the lifeguard stand Kurt had slipped out and then got Jeff to lay down on the sand with Blaine's assistance.

"What happened? Where does it hurt?" Kurt asked Jeff urgently. "I need you to tell me so I can help you."

"My- my leg," Jeff wheezed out. "Something stung me. I think- I think it was a jellyfish. I say one floating around earlier when I was racing Nick to the buoy."

Nick, David, Wes, Blaine, and Sebastian all exchanged worried looks when they heard this. Kurt however shot Jeff a calculating look.

"Jellyfish don't live in lakes."

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed at this. "Did you see a plastic bag and mistake it for a jellyfish Jeff?" he scoffed.

Jeff sat up suddenly, Kurt protested and tried to get him to lie back down but Jeff fended him off. "Ok, fine." Jeff's eyes traveled from Kurt's to Blaine's and then back again. "This one over here" -he gestured at Blaine- "wouldn't stop waxing poetically about you and was refusing to just come talk to you."

Kurt blushed and glanced over at Blaine, startled, while Blaine turned red and hid his face in his hands. After a moment of silence Blaine smacked Jeff on the chest "oh my god Jeff. Why on earth would you think pretending to get injured would help with this situation."

"Sorry!" Jeff exclaimed, "I was just trying to help you out man, you always go out of your way for us and I wanted to return the favor…"

"Well thank you for the attempt" Blaine conceded, lowering his hands while still determinedly not looking at Kurt. "But usually it's best to start with finding out if the guy plays for my team, and then doing something that doesn't involve _faking an injury." _Blaine gave Jeff a stern look and then finally glanced over at Kurt. "I'm so sorry that my idiot friend here thought it would be a good idea to waste your time by faking the need for a rescue." Blaine glared over at Jeff. "We'll just bring him back to our stuff and make sure he doesn't decide to actually drown next."

They got up to go as Kurt continued to crouch on the beach starring between Jeff and Blaine in apparent bewilderment. "I- I. Okay…" As the group began to walk away, Kurt seemed to finally be able to gather his wits and form a sentence. "I am." Kurt squeaked out as Blaine started taking up the rear, shoving Jeff in front of him.

Blaine paused and half turned to look at him, cocking his head in an expression of curiosity. "Gay. I'm gay." Kurt stuttered out. "If-" Kurt blushed and then faltered. "If you umm were wondering."

Blaine starred open mouthed at the boy for several seconds before he gathered himself and said something. "Does- are you-"

"BLAINE MY UNCLE JUST CALLED AND WE NEED TO GO. WE'RE LATE" Wes yelled from where he was gathering their stuff together. This year Wes's uncle was in town, and the boys had promised him they'd eat together.

Blaine deflated slightly. He looked back at Kurt shooting him a quick "I'm sorry I have to go" and then taking off down the beach to catch up with his friends. Causing him to miss the hurt look that crossed Kurt's face as he trudged back to his chair to settle back in, staring moodily out at the water.

Friday

Blaine made sure he showed up at the beach bright and early that morning. It meant that he had woken up at 5am, poured himself some cereal and then bolted out the door before anyone else was even up. So sue him, he wanted to see Kurt and, more importantly, he wanted to finish the conversation that they'd barely gotten a chance to start.

When he'd reached the Warblers usual spot, Blaine paused to spread out some of his things. Almost immediately however, he headed to the lifeguard chair. He honestly had no idea if Kurt was actually guarding or not that day, or even what time he was likely to show up, but Blaine knew he couldn't miss this opportunity. They were going back home in two nights and Blaine would be damned if he went home having never talked to Kurt.

This resulted in him camping out on the lifeguards chair for 2 hours. He watched the sunrise, smiled as he saw the occasional couple meander by, and he read a book while he waited.

Just as Blaine was beginning to panic that maybe Kurt wasn't guarding and his replacement would get angry at him for sitting in the chair, he heard the slam of a car door and turned to see someone in red lifeguarding swim trunks heading towards him. Blaine watched the figure approach for a moment and then turned back to the water so he wasn't starring the person down. He was 90% sure that it was Kurt, which caused his mind to kick into high gear as he tried to determine what he would say when Kurt reached him. He'd been too nervous earlier to even start thinking past the getting to the beach phase of his plan.

Moments later it didn't even matter however as Blaine saw two feet stop a foot away from the chair.

"Um. Hi?" a voice said, sounding a bit perplexed.

Blaine took a breath and looked up. He locked eyes with Kurt and momentarily forgot how to speak. The boy's eyes were _beautiful. _ After a slightly awkward pause Blaine blinked and came back to himself.

"Hi! I'm Blaine." He stuck out his hand to shake Kurt's.

Kurt hesitated for one heart stopping second, but then reached out and shook it, saying, "Kurt."

"I know," Blaine blurted out. He blushed. "I mean… I, um, heard your friend call you that the other day."

"What?" A look of confusion flitted across Kurt's face. "Oh yeah! Probably my friend Rachel. She's never been very good with the concept of speaking quietly so that others can relax."

Blaine laughed. "It was probably her then." They stood in silence for a moment (Blaine having hopped up from the chair when he went to shake Kurt's hand) until Kurt finally spoke up.

"Not that I mind visitors, but is there any reason why you're here so much earlier than usual without your friends and over by my chair?"

Blaine grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You know what time I usually come?"

"What? I-" Kurt blushed. "I just-"

Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt's arm, effectively cutting him off. "It wasn't something you needed to defend yourself about. I'm actually really flattered that you took notice."

"Well, how could I not when there are six shirtless boys running around like little kids for hours?" Kurt grinned wickedly, "of course I'm going to keep tabs on them. I need to know when I'm going to have to babysit."

Blaine laughed, glancing down at his foot and kicking up some sand. "Yeah… we can be a bit crazy when we're all together. Although Seb and Wes will probably be offended to hear that you think they act like children."

"Would they retaliate with ploys to make me run into the lake?"

"No, no, they're not as dumb as Jeff is." Blaine suddenly turned a more serious gaze on Kurt. "I actually wanted to apologize for him. He somehow got it into his head that he had to help me ask you out, and that the best way to do that was to fake a _jellyfish sting_ of all things." Blaine shook his head in annoyance "he doesn't quite think these things through obviously."

"So are you going to?"

"Going to what?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Ask me out" Kurt answered, biting his lip and stealing himself to continue meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Oh! Um" Blaine blushed. "Y-yeah. Um. Would you be interested in going out to lunch during your break? Or dinner when you're done? Or, I don't know, whatever's easiest! Ice cream?"

Kurt giggled at how flustered Blaine was and reached out, putting his hand on Blaine's arm to get him to stop rambling. "I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight. I get off at five, and then I'll need to get ready. So let's say… six or seven?"

Blaine grinned. "That sounds perfect. Can I have your phone number?" he asked, holding his phone out to Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt took the phone nervously from Blaine and added himself to his contact list as they both heard four car doors slam in quick succession.

"Look! It's Blaine! He's over there talking to Kurt!"

"Shut up Jeff, the entire beach can hear you."

"Did you ask him for his number Blaine!"

"Get some Anderson!"

Blaine groaned. "My friends are idiots, I'm sorry. I promise they will remain far, far away from this date."

Kurt merely blushed and shook his head before pointing to the lifeguard chair saying, "I'd better get to work, but I'll see you around for a bit before our date?"

"Yup! I'll be here. Any chance you can be my alibi if Jeff mysteriously drowns today?"

Jeff, who had been running across the sand towards Blaine, tackled him to the ground yelling "you'd never be able to drown me, hobbit!" Causing Blaine to try to wriggle free and Kurt to merely shake his head and walk back to the lifeguard stand yelling at them to not kick up too much sand or else he'd have to kick them off the beach.


	2. The First Date

_**Authors Note: **I am so sorry this took me so long to get up you guys! My summer has been busier than I thought and I've had really unexpected things to deal with. _

_This is also partially written by my friend Liz, who's starkidgleek4life on tumblr =)_

_Anyways, here's the first date. Enjoy!_

* * *

"ARGH!" Blaine yelled angrily at his closet. Blaine was panicking. He wanted this date to be perfect, but suddenly none of his clothes seemed right and seriously? Why did he have no clothes? This was ridiculous.

"What's up?" Wes asked popping his head in.

"I don't know what to wear!" Blaine sat down on the bed groaning into his hands. "It has to be the perfect outfit. I can't screw this up!"

Around this time, Jeff walked through the door "how's it going?" he asked, smirking at the pile of clothes strewn all over the place from Blaine's search.

Blaine glanced up. "Shut up" he said seeing Jeff's smirk. Staring morosely at the clothes, he continued talking. "I don't know what to wear."

"You should wear those washed out jeans over there and that white Henley Aeropostale shirt you love so much" Sebastian said from the door.

Blaine stared blankly at the clothes for a moment. A smile slowly spread across his face. "You're a genius Seb! Thanks!"

"Yeah, well, someone in this group has to have some brain power."

"Hey!" Wes shot at Sebastian, throwing a pillow at him.

Blaine's phone buzzed. "Oh my god! Kurt's texting me. Out. All of you. Now." Blaine demanded pointing at the door.

"Seriously man? It's a text." Blaine glared at Sebastian. "Ok, ok" Sebastian said holding up his hands in defeat. "We're leaving."

When the three of them finished trudging out of his room, Blaine picked up his phone.

Kurt: Hey! I'm ready where should I meet you?

Blaine grabbed a pair of shoes from his closet and rammed his feet into them. He then ran into the bathroom to style his hair, while texting Kurt back.

Blaine: Harbor View. I'll pick you up. Text me your address. I'll be there in 20?

Kurt: Looking forward to it! My address is 139 Seaside Lane

Blaine read the text as he finished with his hair, only to hear Cooper and his mom arrive home after being at the market all afternoon.

"Hey Squirt! Mom needs help bringing food in!" Cooper hollered up the stairs as he walked in the door.

"Coop!" Blaine yelled back, "I have a date tonight and I have to leave in… like 30 seconds."

"Take it up with Mom then." He said slamming the bags down on the table. He was about to go back outside to bring in more bags when Blaine appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "…Wait. You just said you were going out on a date."

"Yes…"

"YOU'RE GOING OUT ON A DATE BLAINERS! WITH WHO?" Cooper demanded, flapping his arms around excitedly. "Where are you taking him? Or is he taking you out? Answer me Blaine!" Cooper finished talking, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"Coop-"

Just as Blaine is about to explain, Mrs. Anderson walked in the door carrying some groceries. "What's this?" she asked, glancing between Cooper and Blaine. "Did I hear the word date?" She inquries, noticing that Blaine was dressed up.

"Umm, yeah mom, I'm going out with a guy named Kurt who's lifeguarding at the beach." He paused and looked at his watch, "actually I'm kinda running late. Can I go?"

Mrs. Anderson looked him over once more and then nodded. "Go ahead, have fun, be safe, be back by midnight."

"Thanks mom!" Blaine shouted over his shoulder running out the door.

As the door closed behind him he heard Cooper shout, "Is he taking the Mercedes? I never get to drive that! I'm the oldest!"

Right as Blaine reached the car, he heard the sound of a window opening on the second story. "Have fun tonight!"

"Call us if you need anything!"

"Tell Kurt we say hi!"

Blaine turned to wave at his friends. He was not at all surprised to see them gathered around the window with Jeff leaning half way out of it shouting.

Blaine then hopped in the car and opened the roof. Only to be hit by a handful of condoms. He looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him and yelling "be safe!"

"Oh my god Seb. It's a first date. I don't need condoms."

"Just because it's a first date doesn't mean you can't get an STD!"

"You know what." Blaine made a half frustrated, half laughing noise, throwing the condoms into the yard. "I'm leaving. I'll see you all in the morning. Don't wait up. And don't you dare leave the house tonight."

Just then Blaine's phone beeped. He picked it up, glancing at the text**.**

Kurt: Hi! In case you have trouble finding the house, it's right next door to the god awful hot pink one.

Blaine: That should make it easy to find! I got held up leaving the house, but I should be there in 8 minutes or so :)

Pulling out of the driveway, Blaine smiled to himself as he heard a shout of "No texting and driving!" come from Wes.

* * *

Picking Kurt up at his house went beautifully. Blaine walked up to the door when he arrived, met the people Kurt is staying with, told Kurt how handsome he looked, and then he opened the car door for Kurt. And Kurt told Blaine that he liked his outfit.

Ten minutes into the car ride, however, Kurt leaned over to pick something up off the ground. Blaine, glancing over, realized, to his horror, that it was a stray condom.

Kurt stared at it blankly for a moment while Blaine turned bright red beside him.

"Umm, Blaine?" Kurt squeaked.

"…Yeah?" Blaine grimaced.

"…Why is there a condom in your car?"

"I, umm." Blaine had his hand halfway up to his head to run nervous fingers through his hair before bringing it back to the wheel in favor of not ruining his perfectly gelled hair. "My friend Sebastian, one of the guys I've been going to the beach with, decided to throw a bunch of condoms out the window at me as I was leaving. I thought I'd gotten them all out of the car but…" he gestured vaguely at the condom in Kurt's hand.

Kurt snorted. "Seriously? Was he that guy that yelled 'get some' when you were asking me out?"

Blaine winced slightly. "Yup. That'd be him. Sebastian at his finest."

Kurt laughed. "Your friends are insane."

"Tell me about it. Half the time I feel as though I'm an underpaid nanny or something."

When they arrived in the parking lot 2 minutes later, Kurt got out of the car looking surprised when Blaine all but sprinted around it to open his door for him.

During dinner they talk about everything. Well, maybe not everything, but they skate from discussions of musicals, to dreams for the future, to family, to Vogue, to school, to TV.

When the meal came, Kurt gushed over the intricate way his food was laid on the plate. And then proceeded to mock Blaine's attempts to eat his lobster.

"I think you're doing it wrong."

"No way! Cooper always eats it this way" Blaine says in an indignant tone that suggests he believes Cooper is an authority on lobster eating.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Blaine. Your brother is an _actor. _He's not a chef. Or anything of the like."

"Yeah, so?"

"I've read Proper Manners for Eating Seafood. You're not doing it right."

Blaine let out a pitiful whimper and looked up at Kurt as lobster meat once again catapulted onto the table when he tugged at it with his fork.

Kurt sighed and decided to take pity on Blaine. He got up gracefully and walked around the table. Taking a deep breath Kurt stood behind Blaine and reached his arms around him. Blaine froze momentarily as Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's but he quickly relaxed.

"This" Kurt said matter-of-factly as he moved Blaine's hands to the lobster "is how you get lobster meat out to eat it."

"O- okay." Blaine stuttered, barely noticing anything going on with the lobster, as he is too focused on the feel of Kurt's hands around his.

Kurt paused for a moment, seeming to realize what he was doing, before immediately letting go. "Sorry," Kurt said blushing and removing his hands from Blaine's. "I, uh, didn't mean to just do that without asking" Kurt went back to his seat, looking down at his hands.

"What? No. Don't apologize. I asked you out on a date. Clearly I don't mind you getting in my personal space a little bit." Blaine smiled a tiny bit at Kurt until Kurt smiled back, causing Blaine to grin.

After a moment they went back to their food, eating silently for a bit until Blaine let out a loud noise of frustration, starring helplessly down at his food.

Kurt started giggling. "Ok, you clearly have just never eaten lobster before. How about we have this all wrapped up-"

"What? No. I can eat it" Blaine looked up at Kurt wide eyed. "I'll figure it out." He looked pleadingly at Kurt. "Don't give up on me yet, I swear I usually succeed in eating my food without a struggle."

"Blaine," Kurt shot him an odd look, "I'm not giving up on you. I was merely going to suggest that we go to the boardwalk and I'll get you some food that you're capable of eating in public."

"Oh." Blaine looked at his plate somewhat sadly before smiling and meeting Kurt's gaze once more. "That sounds like a lovely plan."

* * *

They went to the boardwalk where Kurt bought Blaine ice cream after he excitedly ran at the first store they saw. Once Blaine had finished eating it and they were halfway down the board walk, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's, managing to not even miss a beat in their conversation.

As Kurt and Blaine walked to the car after spending a while longer walking along the boardwalk, Kurt spoke.

"Hey Blaine?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

"They're showing Casablanca at the drive-in tomorrow night. Will you,- do you want to go with me?"

"Yes!" Blaine responded enthusiastically. "I love the drive in. I wish they had one in Westerville." Kurt grinned. "Your car or mine?"

"Seeing as you have a convertible, I vote yours."

* * *

When they arrive at Kurt's house, Blaine got out of the car and walked around it, opening the door for Kurt. Kurt was about to accept the hand Blaine had reached out to him, when he stopped. Blaine looked at him in confusion, slightly disappointed that Kurt hadn't grabbed his hand. His expression getting even more baffled when he saw that Kurt had picked up the condom he'd found earlier.

"Kurt, wha-"

"Can we mess with Sebastian?"

"Seb is a difficult person to successfully screw with but…" Blaine gives Kurt a calculating look "you may be a worthy candidate to attempt it. What'd you have in mind?"

"Would it be going too far if we umm, opened the condom and made it look like we'd used it in the back seat?"

Blaine grinned, a look of awe crossing his face. "…That might actually get him. I'll tell you what. This is my mom's car, but we'll take mine tomorrow and do it." Kurt giggled. "DO YOUR PRACTICAL JOKE" Blaine yelled. "God Kurt, get your head out of the gutter. Geez."

Kurt laughed, hopping out of the car. "You can blame Finn for that."

Blaine tangled his fingers with Kurt's as they walked to the door. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Blaine turned to Kurt. "I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you for the ice cream. And putting up with me flinging food around the restaurant."

Kurt smiled, "thanks for taking me out. That was the perfect first date." Blaine beamed. "I mean, ok, yeah, so there was more food throwing, no New York, and more condoms than I may've imagined, but it was wonderful."

"Don't tell Jeff this, but I'm kind of glad he decided to fake a dumb injury."

"I kind of am too" Kurt admitted.

Someone inside the house turned a TV on. Kurt sighed, "I better go inside. Good ni-"

"Wait." Blaine interrupted him. Kurt turned back around. "Can I- can I kiss you?"

Kurt just stared at him, and for a moment Blaine was afraid Kurt was going to say no and then cancel their next date. "Yes," Kurt squeaked. "I would love that."

Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's, his head spinning slightly at the wonderful new sensation. After a moment he pulled away. "I'll umm, I'll see you tomorrow then? You're working right?"

"Yes." Kurt replied in a slight daze. "I'll be there."

Blaine smiles and then leans in one more time, kissing Kurt. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"You too" Kurt responded, opening the front door as Blaine headed back to his car. Glancing back outside as he closed the front door behind him, Kurt laughed softly to himself, grinning as he saw Blaine do what looked to be a dorky little victory dance for the remaining distance to the car.

"Don't hurt yourself there Anderson" Kurt called through the screen.

Blaine whorled around startled, and then flushed slightly, "I was just, umm, practicing?" Kurt just smiled at him, shaking his head. "Good night!"


	3. Date Number Two

_**Author's Note:**_

_I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I literally had no time for the past month between tech week and friends leaving for school and dropping my sister off at school and 46 hours of work a week. Anyways, most of this (and some scenes for the last two chapters that will hopefully be done by October) was written on my flip phone during the two ten minute breaks I have at work. I think it ended up flowing decently. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Saturday

Kurt was about an hour into his shift, starring out at the swimmers while humming to himself, when he heard car doors slamming behind him.

"No!" he heard Blaine shout. "Jeff, come back!"

Kurt was then sprayed with sand as he turned to towards Blaine's voice. The blond haired boy – Jeff – who had faked a jelly fish sting, skidded to a halt beside Kurt as Blaine continued to admonish him.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff yelled, grinning madly and waving.

"What did I say about not bothering Kurt?" Blaine glared at Jeff for a moment before smiling at Kurt and walking closer. "Hi! How has your morning been thus far?"

"Fairly quiet and peaceful until about a minute ago" Kurt said nodding towards the group of boys standing behind Blaine and watching them intently.

"Huh. Funny that should happen when a bunch of teenage boys show up."

"You know, it really is quite odd" Kurt replied, smiling slightly.

As they continued talking Wes pulled the others away to set their things up and give the two boys some semblance of privacy. Five minutes later a volleyball was lobbed at Blaine. Nicks aim was off however and it almost hit Kurt. As the ball whizzed by Blaine though, there was a shouted warning and Blaine managed to knock the ball out of the air before it collided with Kurt.

"Nick! Watch where you throw things!"

"Sorry! I was aiming for you! We need you to even out the teams! Come play!"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "I should probably let you get back to work. Come find me during your break?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled. "Go play with your friends before they hate me for hogging you."

Blaine ran off down the beach with a parting wave to Kurt. When he reached his friends he barely paused before serving the ball and jumping into the game.

An hour later the group of exhausted boys collapsed on their towels and caught the waters that David threw at them. After a minute of lying face first on his towel, Blaine looked up and resituated himself so he had a nice view of Kurt.

When Kurt looked over a moment later Blaine smiled and waved, and then, feeling bold, pulled his shirt off when Kurt began looking away. Kurt reacted by whipping his head back around and blatantly staring at Blaine's chest. After a few seconds he blinked and glanced up at Blaine, flushing, only to see him staring back with a nervous smile. Blaine's smile grew into a real one as they continued to stare at each other. The moment was broken however when Sebastian threw sand at Blaine to get his attention and handed Blaine some cards saying they were playing Presidents.

Blaine winked at Kurt and then turned his attention to the game.

The day continued much like this: the boys swam, Kurt ate lunch with them on the beach, and Blaine groaned next to him as his friends told embarrassing stories while Kurt laughed.

When they got back to the house, Blaine parked the car and then bolted up the stairs, ignoring the catcalls behind him. He put on some nicer clothes and realized that he'd have to take his car to the movies instead of his mom's convertible.

Blaine: Hey! I just realized that if we want to pull this joke off I have to bring my car which isn't a convertible.

Kurt: Hmmm I'm trying to weigh the options here.

Kurt: Let's just take your car and we'll lay on the hood or something. Like in the movies!

After finishing his conversation with Kurt, Blaine rejoined his friends downstairs who were finishing making burgers for all of them.

At seven Blaine left his house in his own car to pick Kurt up for the movie.

After ringing the doorbell at Kurt's house, Blaine nervously adjusted his bowtie. At the last minute he had decided to throw on a suit jacket and his red and blue striped bow tie for the occasion, just because he could.

Blaine finished fiddling with his bow tie just as Kurt opened the door.

"Hi" Kurt breathed out, running his eyes up and down Blaine's outfit. "Well don't you look handsome and dapper." Kurt froze the moment he said this, looking taken aback by his own boldness. Blaine, however, grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand to walk him to the car.

Pulling lightly to get Kurt to follow, Blaine spoke "you're one to talk, you look gorgeous tonight. Not that I've ever seen you look anything but gor-" Now it was Blaine's turn to freeze as his cheeks flushed.

"I do try" Kurt replied loftly, preening slightly.

Blaine laughed, and then opened the car door for Kurt before going around to the driver's side.

They'd been sitting on the hood of the car (picnic blanket spread out beneath them) for twenty minutes trying not to eat their popcorn as they waited for the movie to begin, when Blaine finally gave in.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, I know we kissed yesterday, but what is the protocol on second date kissing? Do I have to wait until I drop you off again? Because I don't think I can do that. I mean, if you want me to I will but- mmph."

After having interrupted Blaine's ramblings by kissing him, Kurt pulled back and smirked down at Blaine, who had a dazed look on his face. "Hmmm… yes, you are definitely allowed to kiss me before you drop me off at the end of the date."

Blaine's smile lit up his face. "Good. I, umm, I'm glad I asked then."

After the movie finished they made no move to get up. They continued lying on the hood of the car as everyone else pulled out of the drive in. After a few minutes of watching the credits role by Kurt shifted to look at Blaine. He took a deep breath and slowly said "I leave for Lima on Monday."

"I leave for Westerville on Monday too." Blaine sighed turning to look at Kurt.

After staring at each other for a long moment they both began to speak.

"I want to-"

"Can we-"

They both stopped and gestured for the other to continue. Finally Kurt gave in. "Can we still see each other? We'll only be about an hour away from each other. And we both have cars. And we can talk on the phone and skyp-"

"Yes, please. I would love that."

Kurt glanced hopefully at Blaine. "Really? Ok. It's a plan."

Blaine grinned. "Should we kiss on it? Because I want to kiss you again and this seems like an excellent opportunity."

"Well of course we should kiss on it." Kurt put on a mock offended look. "What other way could we possibly seal this deal?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. He leaned over and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, intending to pull away, when Kurt stopped him by wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer.

After another half an hour of talking intermingled with bouts of kissing, Kurt and Blaine got in the car and headed out.

About a block away from Kurt's house, Blaine pulled over. After a moment of panic and confusion upon seeing Blaine pick up a condom, Kurt realized what was going on.

"YES!" Kurt grinned. "Where're actually going to fake this thing?"

"Well of course we are, I have to stick to my promises don't I?" Blaine looked up at Kurt while opening the condom. "I also figure that the drive-in is a reasonable enough date location for Sebastian to believe something happened."

They spent some time fiddling with the condom and maneuvering everything in the back seat, complete with some extra ingredients to make it appear as though they'd actually done the deed on a bit of tarp laid across the seat.

Declaring their joke complete, they headed towards Kurt's door, Kurt reaching out to tangle his fingers with Blaine's.

"I had a lovely time tonight, thank you for inviting me to the drive in Kurt."

"It was my pleasure" Kurt replied turning to face Blaine when they reached the door. "I couldn't exactly take you to a modern movie theater when you scream black and white film charm."

Blaine chuckled and looked down bashfully for a moment before returning his gaze to Kurt. "You think I have old school charm?"

"Yes, of course I do. Blaine you scream old-fashioned charm. So much so that it comes across a little even when you're running around with your friends like a sugar high eight year old."

Blaine beamed and then hugged Kurt. After a moment Kurt shifted so he could kiss Blaine good night.

After they finished kissing goodnight Blaine pulled his head away, leaving his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Of course," Kurt replied breathlessly.

"I think I have an idea for a date when you get out of work, but we'll talk details tomorrow? If you're free I mean."

"Can I at least have a hint right now so I know if I need to bring a change of clothes?"

"Nope!" Kurt pouted. "Ok, fine, there is no restaurant involved. You can wear your normal lifeguard wear."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Are you asking me to remain shirtless for this date? Because I know we just had fake sex in the backseat of your car" both boys blushed "but that doesn't actually-"

"I, umm" Blaine blinked hard and shook his head slightly as though to rid himself of a mental image. "There is the possibility that the date could involve swimming. So there's no need to change."

"Oh." Kurt said, looking slightly embarrassed about his rambling. "Ok, I'll try not to panic too much about picking a versatile outfit for the day then."

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I should probably go then." At this, Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt's lips. They kissed for a few more moments before Blaine pulled away. He whispered "goodnight," kissed Kurt's cheek, and then disappeared to his car.


	4. The Third Date

**Authors Note: **Sorry this is short and took forever to post. It's been ready for a few weeks now there's just been sickness/ moving into school/ classes/ nosy roommates that I don't want to discover fanfic. But in any case, second to last chapter!

* * *

Sunday

"EW, man, what the hell?"

"Wait. Oh my god."

Blaine had trailed behind his friends as they headed to his car that morning and now he was faced with five faces turned to look at him intently with mingled looks of shock, horror, and surprise.

There was a gasp, and then Wes shook his head disapprovingly. "Blaine Anderson, is that a _used condom_?"

"Nice work Anderson. Didn't know you had it in you." Sebastian smirked.

"If you were going to have sex in the backseat the least you could've done was clean up" Jeff groaned.

"I hope this means you'll let me get in your pants now that the lifeguard has. I mean, what happened to 'I want my first time to mean something, Sebastian. I'll let you fuck me against the wall afterwards.'"

"What?!" Blaine spluttered. "I _NEVER_ said that last part."

"Your eyes said differently." Blaine glared. "Whatever. My point still stands. You barely know the guy. It's obviously my turn now. Don't short change me." Sebastian looked pointedly at Blaine, winking at him as though he expected Blaine to drag him into the house to have sex right then.

"Oh my _GOD_." Blaine burst out, glancing from Sebastian's leering face, to the rest of his friend's stunned looks, and back. "Sebastian, it was a _joke_. Kurt thought you deserved it after you threw condoms at me before our first date."

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth for a moment, at a loss for words. After a minute he managed to speak. "I guess the lifeguard wins this time. My offer to fuck you into the wall still stands though. Kurt can watch if you'd like."

"Okay Seb. Enough from you. Everyone in the car. And his name is Kurt."

After waiting for the boys to determine who was removing the condom and then settle into the car, Blaine pulled out, blasting some Katy Perry in order to drown out anything they said.

When they arrived at the beach Blaine jogged over to greet Kurt. His initial plan was to kiss Kurt, but he instead just put a hand on his shoulder because there were other people on the beach.

"Well played Hummel" Sebastian called out from where the boys were setting up their towels. "If you can play like that then I guess you deserve him."

Kurt merely smiled and shouted back "just don't let it happen again Sebastian. I don't appreciate my dates being attacked before coming to pick me up."

"Dates?" Blaine asked slightly taken aback.

"Yup." Kurt replied with a smirk. Then he noticed Blaine's crestfallen face. "No, no, Blaine." He slotted his fingers with Blaine's, who was slow to comply. "I'm sorry, I was joking. That was a bad joke. I'm not used to being allowed to joke with guys like that without them taking offense. I'm sorry you're the only guy I'm dating."

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled hopefully at him.

"Yeah." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently. "In fact you're the only guy I've ever been on a date with."

"_Seriously_?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"Yes '_seriously_'" Kurt responded sticking his tongue out at Blaine. "In other news, what're we doing tonight."

"Well I- hey, wait a minute." Blaine glared at Kurt, "you're not getting it out of me that easily mister. It's a surprise. I'll meet you here when you get off work tonight."

Kurt sighed in mock exasperation. "Fine Blaine, whatever you want… are you sure it won't be easier for me to meet you there?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to go over there and join my friends before you succeed at getting me to spill or they come over here and persuade you to reconsider the date."

"Ok, fair enough, I should probably get back to lifeguarding anyways." Blaine released Kurt's hand and began walking backwards across the sand. "Have fun with your friends, and _don't hit anyone with the volleyball_."

"I can't make any promises, especially when the lifeguard is so gorgeous" Blaine grinned cheekily and then turned around with one last wave to Kurt.

At 6pm Blaine nervously approached the lifeguard stand with a bouquet of daises behind his back, and his favorite bowtie tied around his neck.

"For you" Blaine said bowing with a flourish and presenting the flowers to Kurt when he turned around.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the bouquet, "thank you Blaine" he said looking awestruck. He tentatively reached out and took them from Blaine's hand. "They're beautiful." Blaine beamed.

They began walking down the beach, Kurt grabbing Blaine's hand. After ten minutes or so Blaine slowed down and spoke. "Okay, so I know we both spent all week on the beach, but I thought it would be nice to have a picnic while we watch the sunset and then stargaze."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand "That sounds wonderful."

They spent dinner talking, and giggling, and feeding each other bits of food, laughing even more when they missed. Finally, as the sky turned pink and the sun began to set over the water, they laid back on the blanket. They watched the colors change in awe of the way the suns' rays hit the clouds, lighting up the sky. By the time the sun had set completely, they were lying cuddled together under a blanket and Blaine had begun nuzzling at Kurt's neck.

This led to him leaving a soft trail of kisses up Kurt's neck and along his jawline. And soon they were making out. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine after a few minutes of awkwardly trying to find a decent angle to kiss at on their sides. Just as they were really beginning to get into it, they heard a load splash in the water and sprung apart, startled. Blaine sat up, looking out over the water, trying to determine what had made the noise. After a minute there was another splash and Kurt groaned, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, laughing.

"It was just a fish."

"Oh" Blaine squeaked. "A fish. Yeah. Ok. A fish…"

They both settled back down on the blanket again, this time with Kurt curled against Blaine, starring up at the stars. After a long stretch of silence Kurt spoke.

"I'm afraid I won't make it on broadway."

There was a pause and then: "I'm afraid my dad will never fully accept that I'm gay."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and hugged him closer. After a long silence he whispered: "I'm afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow and discover that I made you up."

Blaine laughed. "I'm afraid of that too. Well I mean I'm afraid that I'll wake up and find that _you_ never existed."

The conversation devolved into silence once more as the stared at the stars.

Finally Kurt whispered "I'm afraid you won't want to be my boyfriend when I ask."

For a moment the only thing they can hear is the crickets, waves lightly hitting the shore, and their own breathing.

"You're- you're going to ask me to be your boyfriend?" Blaine croaked out.

"Honestly?" Kurt hesitated. "I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask since yesterday."

"Sooooo?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt expectantly.

"What?" Kurt grinned teasingly at Blaine.

"Should I ask you then?"

"No!" Kurt took a breath and then rotated so that he was fully facing Blaine. "Blaine Warbler, will you be my boyfriend?"

"You know that's not my name, rig- HEY!" Blaine yelped when Kurt smacked him on the chest. Blaine pouted and widened his eyes.

Kurt snorted. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Mock serious, Kurt started over again. "Blaine _Anderson,_ will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt softly. "Yes. Yes I can definitely do that."

At the end of the night, Blaine dropped Kurt off at his house. When they pulled up Blaine jumped out of the car before Kurt had even unbuckled his seatbelt and ran around the car to open Kurt's door. Kurt grinned. "Always the gentleman aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Just trying to be polite" he mumbled.

Kurt grinned. "I like having a polite, dapper, handsome boyfriend."

They reached the front door and kissed goodnight. Blaine was halfway down the walkway when he turned around and walked back to the door. Kurt who had been watching from the other side of the screen, stepped back outside.

"I was thinking… Can we carpool back home together tomorrow?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow, confused about what Blaine meant exactly. "Like, you and I drive down to Lima in your car, and my friends will follow behind in mine. That way we can spend some extra time together and stuff."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll head over to your place around 10:30 tomorrow if you text me the address?"

"Awesome!" Blaine beamed. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly before pulling away and pushing him lightly.

"Now go home before your friends send a search party."

"Yeah, yeah ok. I see how it is, you're just trying to get rid of me aren't you?" Blaine turned as he walked to his car and grinned.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt called.

"Goodnight Kurt."


	5. Departure

Monday

Monday came too quickly for Blaine's liking. Sure he was still going to get to see Kurt. Hell, he was even getting to spend two hours in the car with Kurt that day, but after that they would be at least an hour drive away from each other. But as life goes, Monday came fast. Also, due to Wes's organization, all of the boys were packed and in the car ready to go promptly at 10am. All they had to do was wait for Kurt to show up.

Their plan was that Blaine would drive back to Lima with Kurt. Wes would follow in Blaine's car, and all of them would go out to lunch before the boys left Kurt in Lima. This way Blaine got some extra time with Kurt before they returned to Westerville, and as Nick pointed out, they'd get to officially meet Kurt.

Kurt showed up promptly at 10:30. When he got to the house he slipped out of the car and snuck up behind Blaine, who was talking to David. As Kurt crept closer David noticed him and tried not to laugh. Kurt hugged Blaine around the waist from behind and whispered "boo!" in Blaine's ear.

Blaine jumped and squeaked loudly in surprise while Kurt doubled over laughing along with the other boys.

"Hey!" Blaine said trying to sound indignant. "That wasn't nice" he pouted. Kurt tried to apologize but couldn't stop giggling enough to make it believable. He instead settled for kissing Blaine lightly and then threading their fingers together.

Wes was the first one to pull himself together as Blaine continued to glare at them all. "Ok, are we all ready to hit the road now?" They all nodded and headed to the cars. Jeff tried to sneak into Kurt's car but had the sense to stop when Blaine sent him a death glare and Nick pulled him away from the car. Blaine climbed into Kurts' navigator with a shout over his shoulder at Wes to not crash his car.

On the drive to Lima, Kurt and Blaine didn't talk much. They spent most of the ride singing along to whatever came on the radio pausing only when Kurt insisted that they plug in his ipod after 'I Gotta Feeling' started up for the third time. Occasionally, between lyrics, one of them would comment on the scenery, or something funny that a driver was doing, but mostly they just blasted the music and danced as best they could while buckled into Kurt's navigator.

All too soon, Kurt was pulling into his driveway. Kurt and Blaine got out of the car, the other boys pulling up on the street in front of the house. Blaine wandered over to the others as Kurt grabbed his bags to put in his room.

"Kurt's dropping his things off and saying hi to his dad before we head to lunch."

"You should go meet his family!" Jeff squealed from the backseat.

"I, what? No."

Wes gave Blaine a look. "You should at least go help the guy with his bags. He seems to have three of them."

At Wes's words, Blaine looked back over at the car to see Kurt struggling to balance his bags on his shoulders. Seeing this, Blaine immediately forgot about the potential of meeting scary parents and ran over to help Kurt.

Kurt however refused to accept help. He claimed that he had been able to carry all of his bags to the car so he should be able to carry them into the house.

"Seriously Kurt, just let me take one for you, it's no problem at all!" Blaine insisted as they reached the door.

"No, no I got it" Kurt said through gritted teeth as he attempted to fish his key out of his pocket.

They'll finally got in the house and trekked up the stairs to Kurt's room, Blaine finally having wrested a suitcase from Kurt's grasp. "Dad? Carol? Finn?"

Kurt paused a moment at the top of the stairs waiting for some kind of response. After a moment of not hearing anything Kurt shrugged and continued walking. "I guess they're not home, dad probably went to the store or something."

Entering Kurt's room, Blaine placed the suitcase he was in charge of next to the ones that Kurt had just put down. Turning around he took in the room as Kurt changed into his boots. Finished pulling them on, Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I- I really love your room. It's so… you." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt grinned back and then beckoned him out of the room. "I'm hungry! Not to mention we should probably go before your friends decide to take off without us."

"Oh, don't worry" Blaine said, following Kurt down the stairs. "Based on how excited Jeff is to meet you, I don't think he would let them leave."

As they walked out the door, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tangled their fingers together.

Half way to the car Kurt looked up from his conversation with Blaine and to see a man standing by Blaine's car, looking through the window and talking to Wes.

"So you're taking my boy out to lunch?"

"DAD!" The look on Kurt's face is a cross between fond and angry.

Burt looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Just trying to get to know the boy that's taking you out."

From inside the car, Kurt heard a voice stutter "I'm not- Blaine- not me" before he felt Blaine's hand tighten around his, and saw his dad looking Blaine up and down.

"Dad," Kurt began, reaching the car. "This is Blaine, he's the one taking me out to lunch. They" Kurt gestured to the car load of boys "are some of his friends from school who are coming with us."

"It's nice to meet you sir" Blaine stammered out, stumbling forward to hold out his hand for Burt to (hopefully) shake.

Burt grasped Blaine's hand "It's nice to meet you Blaine, and you can call me Burt."

"I- ok."

"So you're taking my boy out to lunch then? Where'd you two meet anyways?"

"Dad!" Kurt glared at his father. "Can we go now? I'll be back by two."

"Yeah, ok, fine" Burt chuckled. "I'll see you kiddo." Burt hugged Kurt quickly, Blaine dropping Kurt's hand as he did so. Pulling back, Burt looked at Blaine and said "you treat him right."

"DAD."

Burt merely smiled "have fun!"

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt, kicking David out of the car. He closed the car door after Kurt got in and failed to notice Burt watching him with a soft smile from the doorway.

It only takes thirty seconds for someone in the backseat to start giggling. Blaine glanced warily at Jeff in the rearview mirror. "…What?"

"Your face when Kurt's dad saw you" Jeff started laughing again.

"I honestly thought that you were going to jump into the car and speed off, man" Nick added.

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe that you called him 'sir' and then initiated a handshake. I knew you strived to be old school, but really Blaine?"

Blaine was about to retort when he felt Kurt lay his hand on his. Glancing over he saw that Kurt was smiling at him softly. "I thought it was sweet. And you seemed to impress my dad –not that I'm surprised- so that's a bonus."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly and then turned around in his seat while he was stopped at a stop sign. He stuck his tongue out "HA. Mr. Hummel likes me."

"Now _there's_ the ridiculous Blaine we know and love" David chimed in, patting Blaine's shoulder as he began driving again. "Of course he liked you, who wouldn't?"

Blaine smiled at this and turned the radio, singing along to it softly but mostly listening to Kurt and Jeff who were talking animatedly.

Once they were seated in the restaurant, Blaine sitting between Kurt and David, with Wes, Nick, and Jeff across from them, and Sebastian seated at the end of the table, it became clear to Blaine that Jeff intended on monopolizing his boyfriends attention for the entire meal.

They were all staring at their menus trying to decide what to order, when Blaine finally cut in on the conversation. "Jeff!" he burst out "stop trying to steal my boyfriend."

"I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend" Jeff glared at Blaine. "I am merely trying to get to know him because you've been keeping him away from us all week. Besides," he smirked smugly, folding his arms over his chest "you should keep in mind that _I'm _the one that got you two together."

Kurt giggled as Blaine mumbled "I was going to ask him."

"What was that?" Jeff practically sang. "Was that? No I don't think it was a thank you actually."

Blaine glared. "Faking an injury so does not count as an acceptable way to claim you played Cupid."

Nick nudged Jeff with his elbow when he opened his mouth to respond angrily. Jeff glanced at him and then sighed looking back at Blaine. "Yeah, ok, fine. It may not have been the smartest plan. I actually, umm, my original plan was to fake drown, but I realized that would be going too far." Jeff mumbled, staring down at his plate.

"Well thank you anyway" Kurt said looking at Jeff. "Meeting Blaine" Kurt blushed before he continued "and all of you has been the best part of my summer so far."

Blaine beamed and was about to kiss Kurt softly when the waitress approached the table and began asking for their orders.

From there the meal flowed smoothly. By the time they were piling back in the car, Blaine was very glad that they had all decided to go out. He'd enjoyed watching his friends get to know Kurt, and he'd also gotten to know Kurt better. Before he knew it they were, unfortunately, in front of Kurt's house.

Blaine and Kurt stood in front of door holding hands, neither wanting to say goodbye to the other.

"Ok, so I'll call you when I get home and we'll plan something?" Blaine asked Kurt with a squeeze of his hand.

"Sounds good. And some of our plans have to include you coming to Lima again. My friends are going to think I made you up. In fact I'm pretty sure Santana thinks the picture of us I put on facebook is me and a random guy I found on the beach and forced to pose with me."

Blaine chuckled. "Ok, we're definitely going to have to set them straight on that."

"BLAINE. WE HAVE TO GO." Wes yelled. "Warbler reunion is in two hours!"

Jeff leaned across Nick in the back of the car and snaked his hand to the horn and then promptly leaned on it, causing everyone to jump, and yell at him. A moment later he removed his hand. Looking around at all of the glares being sent his way he shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "What? Wes said it was time to go and I figured I'd help out because he forgot his gavel. So sue me."

Blaine glared at the carful of warblers and then kissed Kurt softly on the lips. Ignoring the cat calls and whistles coming from his friends He hugged Kurt tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Call me when you get back?"

"Of course." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand one least time and then walked to the car, turning to wave to Kurt as he left. When he turned, Kurt blew him a kiss and waved. Blaine caught the kiss and then sent one back before hopping into the car. It was going to be a long drive home. Hopefully he'd be able to crank up the Katy Perry music in order to avoid most of the teasing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, well that was the final chapter! I did not expect this random idea that I came up with at work to turn into 11,000 words, but somehow it did. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Instead of studying I finally finished writing this. Hopefully it's a fitting epilogue of sorts? I figure that we could all use a little more happy Klaine in our lives.

* * *

Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house and took a deep breath before getting out. He and Kurt had been dating for almost two months now and it was finally time for him to meet Kurt's friends. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Blaine was basically freaking out. He knew Kurt wouldn't dump him if his friends didn't like him, but he wanted them to like him. As much as Kurt complained about them half the time, he could tell that they all meant a lot to him. So far he'd only met Finn. It was quite the experience, but it had gone well.

He rang the doorbell and only had to wait a moment before the door was opened and he was greeted by Kurt's grin. He raised himself up on his tiptoes (seriously his growth spurt needed to show up soon or Kurt needed to stop growing) to kiss Kurt hello, when he was suddenly interrupted by a loud brunette girl forcing herself between the two of them.

"Hi! I'm Rachel!"

Blaine blinked. Recovering quickly he stuck out his hand to shake Rachel's. "Blaine Anderson."

"So I hear you're in the Warblers. Which means you're competition. I'm going to have to ask what exactly your intentions are."

Blaine stared in helpless confusion for a moment before Kurt saved him. "Leave the poor boy alone Rachel." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the house. "Rachel here, insisted on showing up early. Something about not trusting the enemy." Kurt glared pointedly at Rachel with raised eyebrows as they walked into the living room.

"I-"

"Kurt, you know I trust your judgement, but after the whole Jesse thing I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jesse?" Blaine asked blankly, glancing between the two of them, wondering if there was an ex-boyfriend that Kurt had failed to mention.

Kurt glared at Rachel as they all sat down, Blaine practically sitting in Kurt's lap in his attempts to be close to him. "Jesse, was the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline. He briefly transferred to McKinley and dated Rachel for a little while before he transferred back and showed his true colors as a complete egg throwing jackass."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth silently for a moment before responding "He... I, ok." He turned to face Rachel, who was sitting in the armchair opposite them. "I promise I am not out to get Kurt. I have no ulterior motive in dating him. I just want to make sure that he's happy. Ideally with me as his boyfriend."

Rachel looked slightly impressed by Blaine's reassurances, but any response she may have had was interrupted by the doorbell. As Kurt got up to answer the door, Finn loped down the stairs. "Hey man, nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too" Blaine replied, returning Finn's fistbump as he went to settle into the armchair with Rachel. "How've you been?"

"Good, football season is starting up though so I've been busy."

Blaine was about to respond when someone plopped down on the couch next to him and wrapped their arms around him. "You're a dolphin right? That's what San told me."

"I'm, umm, what?" Blaine shot a confused look from the blonde girl hugging him, to Kurt, and then back again.

Kurt settled back down next to him on the couch and patted him on the knee, while Brittany continued to smile brightly at him. "Yes, Brittany, he's a dolphin too."

"Yay!"

"Anyways, Blaine this is Brittany, Brittany this is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you!" Blaine said, holding his hand out to Brittany, still trying to figure out what their conversation had just been about. Brittany released him from their hug and shook his hand in return.

Blaine heard a throat clear and looked up at the person suddenly standing in front of him. The girl looked him up and down appraisingly with her arms folded across her chest. Suddenly she turned towards Kurt. "Ok, fine I owe you an apology Porcelain. He is real. I don't know how you persuaded him to join us though."

Kurt glared at her. "Santana. He's my boyfriend."

"Let's see you two kiss then."

"I see no reason why I need to prove this to you" Kurt groaned in annoyance. "You're going to make me regret letting you meet him."

Santana kept looking at Kurt expectantly, tapping her foot impatiently. Blaine sat on the couch, trying to subtly edge himself closer to Kurt. He tangled his fingers together nervously as he watched Santana watch his boyfriend.

Finally Kurt sighed. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever" he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Blaine?" Kurt turned a little bit so he was now looking at Blaine. "Santana isn't going to shut up about this until we kiss. Even then she might not shut up, but it's worth a shot."

Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly at him. He hesitated for a moment, and then kissed Kurt, pulling on him slightly in an attempt to get him to climb into his lap. If Santana wanted a show, well, she could get one if it meant Blaine got to kiss his boyfriend. With a tiny bit of subtle prodding, Kurt swung himself around so that he was sitting with his legs on either side of Blaine's lap. Kurt slowly wrapped his legs around Blaine, pulling him slightly closer, and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Blaine deepened the kiss moments later, pulling Kurt further towards him. They were broken apart moments later however by Santana's catcall and Finn's groan of "dude, that's my brother."

Kurt slid off of Blaine's lap and back to his own seat on the couch with a satisfied smile on his face while Santana moved to sit on the other side of Britney. "Convinced?" Kurt asked, looking over to Santana, while threading his fingers through Blaine's.

"Yes I believe so. Gel head over there grabbing your ass helped."

Blaine felt a blush stain his cheeks but it didn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"Santana" Blaine glanced over at Kurt to see him glaring across the couch at the girl. "Please do not refer to my boyfriend as 'gel head' or any other names. His name is Blaine. I know you know that."

"Whatever Porcelain."

Kurt groaned in frustration but his next words were cut off by the door slamming closed behind the seven people who had just trooped in.

They all greeted each other and then Kurt introduced them to Blaine. The black girl - Mercedes - was the first one to address Blaine. "So you're the one that my boy Kurt won't stop talking about" she said as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the chair Rachel was in, as the blonde girl - Quinn - had taken the last empty seat.

"Uh," Blaine stated elegantly "I hope I'm the one he talks about" he said, squeezing Kurt's hand as he glanced over to see him blushing and shooting Mercedes a 'please shut up' glare. "He talks about you all the time too." Blaine was about to continue, when Sam broke into the conversation.

"You guys met up at the lake right? Isn't it beautiful up there?" Everyone suddenly began talking at once until Blaine finally re-entered the conversation.

"Wait, you're the one I should be thanking aren't you."

"Thank- oh yeah. Cause me having to take the week off gave you guys the chance to meet didn't it? Well no thanks necessary, so long as you promise to treat Kurt right."

"I think I can manage that" Blaine said, bumping fists with Sam.

Once everyone was talking amongst themselves, Quinn said a quiet hello to Blaine and mostly just smiled along with the conversation, shooting occasional glares at Rachel while Tina and Mike talked to him about show choir competitions. Kurt got up part way through the conversation with a pat to Blaine's leg and went to grab drinks and some snacks for everyone.

When he returned, Mike, Tina, and Quinn all slipped away to grab chips and settle into conversations with the others. This, of course, was when Puck and Lauren decided to strike up a conversation with Blaine. After a few minutes, Kurt sat back down next to Blaine and joined the conversation.

"Puck." Kurt snapped moments later. "Why do you keep doing that? Everytime Blaine stops looking at you, you start eyeing him."

Pucks head whipped over to look at Kurt, face changing into a mask of false innocence. "What're you talking about?"

"You're practically glaring at him" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow angrily at him. "What gives."

"How do we know he's good enough for you"

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who looked momentarily stunned. From all that Blaine had heard of Puck, he sounded like a decent guy who looked out for Kurt, but he hadn't been prepared for this response to them dating.

"Noah, I promise you, he's good enough for me." Kurt said softly, placing his other hand on top of Blaine's hand. "He makes me happy, and the only bad thing" Blaine stiffened slightly at the words "is that he lives in Westerville."

"Puck, I swear I just want him to be happy."

"What if this is like the Jesse thing all over again?"

"That's what I said too!" Rachel exclaimed from across the room as everyone else stopped talking. "We wouldn't want to fall for the same trick again and let a spy slip among our ranks."

"Rachel." Kurt gritted out before Puck spoke.

"I'm not talking about a spy. I'm talking about this douchebag breaking Kurt's heart because it was all just a game."

Blaine bristled angrily, both hurt and offended by the suggestion that he was just messing with Kurt. Kurt stood up and put himself between Blaine and Puck (which was momentarily distracting to Blaine because his boyfriends butt was less than a foot from his face). "Noah Puckerman. You take that back right now, or else I am kicking you out of this house."  
Puck looked torn between apologizing and sticking to his guns, until Lauren tugged on his hand and pulled him away. "Ok Puck, that's enough. Apologize and then leave the poor boy alone."

Puck grimaced as he noticed the rest of the room staring at him, mouths slightly open in shock. "Look, Kurt... Blaine. I'm sorry. I went a little overboard there. I just want what's best for you" Puck, made eye contact with Kurt as he continued. "I don't want you getting hurt because some boy doesn't know what you're worth."

"...That's oddly sweet of you Noah. Thank you." Kurt said sitting down slowly.

Puck nodded slightly and then returned his focus to Blaine. "You promise you'll be good to Kurt? He's my boy and I don't want to have to hurt you if you hurt him. But I will."

"I- Yes. Of course." Blaine said clinging to Kurt a little. "I would never dream of hurting him."

Puck nodded curtly to them both, shook Blaine's hand, and then returned to his seat next to Lauren. Slowly conversation started back up and the noise in the room returned to a cheerful buzz.

"Sorry about him" Kurt whispered, lips brushing Blaine's ear. "He means well. I think."

Blaine merely chuckled and leaned closer to Kurt, wrapping his arm around him. "I can see that, I think."

After that they fell into conversations with the others, discussing music, and movies, and tv, and a bit of fashion, before people began to disperse, departing for other responsibilities.

Once they had waved goodbye to Mercedes, they turned to find themselves alone with a slightly disheveled living room. "Should we clean up, or...?" Blaine asked, glancing around at the plates that littered the floor.

"It's fine, we can get it later." Kurt said, leaning down and brushing their noses together before capturing Blaine's lips in his own. "For now I was thinking that you, me, and that couch would have some quality time."

"I certainly would not be opposed to that" Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss Kurt once more as he guided them towards the couch.

"So that little make-out session display for Santana?" Kurt asked pushing Blaine onto his back and straddling his legs. "I must admit I was quite surprised, but that was rather hot."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah? I was afraid that I'd maybe gone a bit too far." Blaine pulled Kurt down towards him, hands drifting down Kurt's back towards his butt. "What with the ass grabbing and all."

"Perhaps a bit far while others are around... but for just us? I rather liked it." Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before turning into a toothy smile, eyes darkening. "Speaking of, what'd you think of my friends?" Kurt asked trying to come across casually.

"They were" Blaine leaned up, trying to kiss Kurt, but was stopped by Kurt's arm forcing him back down. He pouted slightly for a moment, but then continued talking. "They were just as insane as you made them out to be. I don't know why, but for some reason I'd thought that you were exaggerating."

"They are quite the characters" Kurt chuckled. "I am still so sorry about what Puck said."

Blaine shrugged. "It's ok." Kurt raised his eyebrows out him. "Well, ok, maybe it wasn't all that ok, but when he apologized I could tell that the whole thing came from a place of caring. I can respect that, especially when that place of caring is aimed at you."

Kurt finally leaned down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips at that. "You liked them then?"

"Of course I did. It was all a little overwhelming, but they all seem like amazing, well meaning, people in their own ways." Blaine paused, taking in the content look in Kurt's eyes. "I'm glad you have them in your life."

"Me too." Kurt sighed, rolling off of Blaine and snuggling in between him and the back of the couch. "I can't believe they all came. Usually at least two of them are fighting and refuse to be in the same room as each other. Just last week Finn invited everyone over and Quinn wouldn't come because he and Rachel are together."

"Clearly they all love you." Blaine said in a low voice, turning onto his side to look at Kurt.

"Apparently."

There was a break in their conversation and they just laid their gazing at each other for a moment. Then, without warning, Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, pinning him to the couch. "Am I allowed to kiss you now?"

"Yes Blaine, yes you are" Kurt giggled. "As you proved earlier you're pretty much always allowed to kiss me. In fact it's pretty much required of you when you lie on top of me like this."

Blaine found Kurt's right hand and tangled their fingers together. "I am quite fond of you Kurt Hummel" he whispered, brushing their lips together slowly before diving into a more intense kiss. After a few minutes, Blaine's mouth traveled away from Kurt's lips.

He slowly kissed is way down Kurt's jaw, finding his way to Kurt's neck and pressing a soft kiss behind his ear before moving lower to suck at a spot right above his collar, Kurt whimpering quietly beneath him. When he finally pulled away and began kissing back up his neck, Kurt managed to whisper "I am quite fond of you too Blaine Anderson" before Blaine once again captured Kurt's lips with his own.


End file.
